The Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU)
The Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) is a series of movies based on Marvel Comics. The MCU started in 2008 with Iron Man. The MCU '''consists of many movies and TV shows. Movies TV Shows '''Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D Main Villains Season 1: John Garret (Bill Paxton), Grant Ward (Brett Dalton), Raina (Ruth Negga), Ian Quinn (David Conrad), HYDRA (Various Actors) Season 2: Mr. Hyde (Kyle MacLachlan), Daniel Whitehall (Reed Diamond), Raina (Ruth Negga), Sunil Bakshi (Simon Kassianides), HYDRA (Various Actors) Season 3: Lethal Legion (Various Actors), HYDRA (Various Actors) Agent Carter Main Villains Season 1: Dr. Faustus (Ralph Brown), Leviathan (Various Actors), Dottie (Bridget Regan) Season 2: Flag-Smasher (Jake Canuso), ULTIMATUM (Various Actors), Dottie (Bridget Regan), Baron Blood (Kit Harington) Season 3: Scorpio (Christopher Meloni), ZODIAC (Various Actors), Anton Vanko (Costa Ronin) Season 4: Hate-Monger (Albert Welling), Circus Of Crime (Various Actors), Master Man (Chris Evans), Sin (Bonnie Wright), Season 5: Heinrich Zemo (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau), Albert Malik (Richard Sammel), Crimson Dynamo (Costa Ronin), Arnim Zola (Toby Jones), Dr. Faustus (Ralph Brown), HYDRA (Various Actors) Daredevil Main Villains Season 1: Kingpin (Vincent D'Onofrio), Bullseye (Logan Marshall-Green) Season 2: Kingpin (Vincent D'Onofrio), Bullsye (Logan Marshall-Green), The Hand (Various Actors), Elektra (Julia Voth) Season 3: Kingpin (Vincent D'Onofrio), Nuke (Bill Skarsgard), Bullseye (Logan Marshall-Green) Season 4: Kingpin (Vincent D'Onofrio), Typhoid Mary (Katee Sackhoff) Season 5: Kingpin (Vincent D'Onofrio), Bullseye (Logan Marshall-Green), Lady Bullseye (Tao Okamoto), The Owl (Hugh Jackman) Luke Cage Main Villains Season 1: Count Nefaria (Ray Liotta), Silvermane (Christopher Lee), Hammerhead (Harvey Keitel), Maggia (Various Actors), Chemistro (Terry Crews) Season 2: John Bushmaster (Omar Sy), Tombstone (Ron Perlman) Iron Fist Main Villains Season 1: Master Khan (James Marsters), Harold Meachum (Jeremy Irons) Season 2: Ch'i-Lin (Keith David) AKA Jessica Jones Main Villains Season 1: Purple Man (Nathan Faudree), The Owl (Hugh Jackman) The Defenders Main Villains Season 1: Kingpin (Vincent D'Onofrio), Purple Man (Nathan Faudree) Season 2: The Hood (Cameron Monaghan), Serpent Society (Various Actors), Wrecking Crew (Various Actors), Bullseye (Logan Marshall-Green), Moses Magnum (Chiwetel Ejiofor), Blackout (Patrick Brennan), Chemistro (Terry Crews), Beetle (Stephen Amell), Crossfire (David Dastmalchian) Season 3: Justin Hammer (Sam Rockwell), Super-Adaptoid (James Earl Jones), Nighthawk (Scoot McNairy), Knight (Allen Maldonado), Electro (Jamie Foxx) Season 4: Yelena Belova (Caity Lotz), Super-Adaptoid (James Earl Jones), Crossbones (Frank Grillo), Silver Samurai (Ken Yamamura), U-Foes (Various Actors) Daily Bugle Main Villains Season 1: Mac Gargan (Wentworth Miller), Alistair Smythe (B.J. Novak), Spider-Slayers (Various Actors), Man-Wolf (Rick Cosnett) Season 2: Frederick Foswell (Tobey Maguire), Foreigner (Jim Caviezel), Superior Foes (Various Actors) Season 3: Norman Osborn (Chris Cooper), Hobgoblin (Aaron Eckhart), Sinister Syndicate (Various Actors) Uncanny X-Men Main Villains Season 1: Brotherhood Of Mutant Supremacy (Various Actors) Season 2: Dark Phoenix (Haley Ramm), Hellfire Club (Various Actors), Brotherhood Of Mutant Supremacy (Various Actors), William Stryker (Michael Keaton) Season 3: Apocalypse (Tom Hardy), Mister Sinister (Gary Oldman), Mojo (Bob Hoskins), Goblin Queen (Hayley Ramm) Hawkeye Main Villains Season 1: Mentallo (Rupert Graves), Batroc (George St. Pierre), Crossfire (David Dastmalchian), Beetle (Stephen Amell) Season 2: Trickshot (Patrick Dempsey), Swordsman (Zach Roerig), The Fixer (John Hurt), Blacklash (Falk Hentschel) Banner Chronicles Main Villains Season 1: The Leader (Benedict Cumberbatch), Abomination (Tim Roth) Season 2: Red Hulk (William Hurt), Red She-Hulk (Liv Tyler) Season 3: Devil Hulk (Sam Elliot), Maestro (Mark Ruffalo) Ghost Rider Main Villains Season 1: Lilith (Jessica De Gouw), Blackheart (David Boreanaz) Season 2: Mephisto (Willem Dafoe), Vengeance (Nicholas Cage) The Punisher Main Villains Season 1: Jigsaw (Mark Wahlberg) Moon Knight Main Villains Season 1: Black Spectre (Colin Farrell), Killer Shrike (Justin Hartley) Season 2: Seth (Manu Bennet), Bushman (David Ramsey) Blade Main Villains Season 1: Deacon Frost (Norman Reedus), Morbius (Andrew Lincoln) Season 2: Dracula (Luke Evans) Runaways Main Villains Season 1: The Pride (Various Actors) Season 2: Geoffrey Wilder (John Boyega), The New Pride (Various Actors), Ultron (James Spader) Season 3: The Witch-Breaker (Lucy Liu), The Gibborim (Various Actors) Season 4: Majesdanians (Various Actors), Noh-Varr (Alexander Ludwig) Superior Foes Of Spider'-'Man Main Villains Season 1: Silvermane (Christopher Lee) Season 2: Sinister Six (Various Actors) Ms. Marvel Main Villains Season 1: Kamran (Fawad Khan) Season 2: The Inventor (Doug Jones) Season 3: Doctor Minerva (Lana Parilla) Cast 'The Avengers' Iron Man/Tony Stark - Robert Downey Jr. Captain America/Steve Rogers - Chris Evans Thor/Thor Odinson - Chris Hemsworth Hulk/Bruce Banner - Mark Ruffalo Spider-Man/Peter Parker - Andrew Garfield Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff - Scarlett Johansson Hawkeye/Clint Barton - Jeremy Renner Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff - Aaron Taylor-Johnson Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff - Elizabeth Olsen Vision - Paul Bettany Falcon/Samuel Wilson - Anthony Mackie Ant-Man/Scott Lang - Paul Rudd Wasp/Hope Van Dyne - Evangeline Lily Black Panther/T'Challa - Chadwick Boseman 'Guardians Of The Galaxy' Star-Lord/Peter Quill - Chris Pratt Gamora - Zoe Saldana Drax - Dave Bautista Rocket/89P13 - Bradley Cooper Groot - Vin Diesel Adam Warlock - Jared Padalecki Captain Marvel/Carol Davers - Natalie Dormer Angela - Keira Knightley Nova/Richard Rider - Garrett Hedlund 'The Masters Of Evil' Baron von Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker - Thomas Kretschmann Crossbones/Brock Rumlow - Frank Grillo Enchantress/Amora - Yvonne Strahovski Excecutioner/Skurge - Nathan Jones Crimson Dynamo/Yuri Petrovitch - Ulrich Thomsen Ultron - James Spader Abomination/Emil Blonsky - Tim Roth The Leader/Samuel Sterns - Benedict Cumberbatch MODOK/George Tarleton - Peter Dinklage Loki/Loki Laufeyson - Tom Hiddleston Baron Zemo/Helmut Zemo - Daniel Bruhl Red Skull/Johann Schmidt - Hugo Weaving The Mandarin - Ken Watanabe Yellowjacket/Darren Cross - Corey Stoll Green Goblin/Norman Osborn - Chris Cooper Doctor Doom/Victor Domachev - Tony Kebbel 'The Defenders' Daredevil/Matt Murdock - Charlie Cox Power Man/Luke Cage - Mike Colter Iron Fist/Daniel Rand - Jensen Ackles Jewel/Jessica Jones - Krysten Ritter Hellcat/Patsy Walker - Rachael Taylor Moon Knight/Marc Spector - Daniel Craig Mockingbird/Barbara Morse - Adrianne Palicki Spider Woman/Jessica Drew - Emilia Clarke Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze - Ian Somerhalder Punisher/Frank Castle - Live Schreiber 'The Sinister Six' Hobgoblin/Harry Osborn - Dane DeHaan Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich - Paul Giamatti Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius - Lars Mikkelsen Electro/Maxwell Dillon - Jamie Foxx Lizard/Curt Connors - Rhys Ifans Kraven/Sergei Kravinoff - Gerard Butler The Gentleman/Gustav Fiers - Michael Massee 'Lethal Legion' Mr. Hyde/Calvin Zabo - Kyle MacLachan Blizzard/Donnie Gill - Dylan Minnette Blackout/Marcus Daniels - Patrick Brennan Deathlok/Mike Peterson - J. August Richards Absorbing Man/Carl Creel - Brian Patrick Wade Taskmaster/Grant Ward - Brett Dalton Graviton/Franklin Hall - Ian Hart Blacklash/Marcus Scarlotti - Falk Hentschel Fantastic Four Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards - Miles Teller Invisible Woman/Susan Storm - Kate Mara Human Torch/Johnny Storm - Michael B. Jordan Thing/Ben Grimm - Jamie Bell 'Please Do Not Edit Without My Permission Unless You Are Tdt2003!!!'